


she is going to use you

by evevill



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, and then she goes has sex w villanelle, basically eve gets roasted by niko, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evevill/pseuds/evevill
Summary: Eve visits Niko in Poland, and then she comes back. To her.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 6
Kudos: 136





	she is going to use you

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little never-going-to-happen wish fulfillment for episode 4.

Eve is doing a really good job at not thinking about it.

She’s not thinking about the impulsive, irrational kiss, and she’s definitely not thinking about how Villanelle knows exactly where she lives. She’s not thinking about, in the week that has followed since they shared the kiss, Villanelle has made no effort at contact. 

It doesn’t matter now, though, she assumes, because she’s on her way to Poland. She’s pushing and repressing the Villanelle side of her down, and visiting her husband instead. 

It feels good, right, and normal. The clear skies of Poland, the greenery, the crisp air, it cleanses the stale, grief stricken, manic side of her that lived in London- that woman kissed an assassin. Not this Eve. 

When she sees Niko, it’s from a distance. He’s working the front garden from his parents house, a house they both own since Niko’s parents moved to travel the world in retirement, but it’s been years since Eve has also been able to visit. 

He’s in good spirits, but looks crestfallen at the sight of Eve.

He gives her an obligatory hug, but pulls back after only a second. 

“Who told you I was here?” 

“The woman at the clinic, Niko, you can’t just not answer my texts. We’re a married couple, I’m not some teenage hookup you can blow off.”

“You do it all the time.” He says it with no emotion in his voice. 

Eve’s taken aback. “That’s so unfair. It’s been for work, which I haven’t touched in months, Niko, you know this.”

“Please don’t humor me, Eve. I know about Kenny. I know you’re involved again. With all that.” 

“Niko I- wouldn’t you do the same? For a friend?”

As soon as she said it she knew she misspoke.

“Actually, no, when my friend was murdered by a psychopath I was put into a mental health facility, it, in fact, did not make me obsessed with seeking out her and her organization further. Thanks, Eve.”

He quickly turns to stomps inside, and Eve groans, the chirpy mood she was in upon arrival immediately gone. She takes a deep breath, reminds herself that this isn’t about her and she needs to focus on Niko, and telling him what she really came here to tell him, and follows him into the house.

-

Later into the evening, dinner is tense between the two. The air is thick with tension, bubbling to the surface and waiting to explode. 

Eve is the one to crack it.

“I saw her. Villanelle. I saw her last week.”

Niko sighs, exhausted, laughs in delirium as he puts his face between his hands. “I wasn’t going to ask about the bruise, but . . .” he looks up from his hands, a mix of anger and sadness upon his face, so unlike him he’s almost unrecognizable to Eve, “Are you insane? Seriously, this obsession. I’m genuinely asking. Are you suicidal? Do you want to die?” 

Eve swallows a hard knot in her throat, and bites the bullet.

“I have feelings for her, Niko.” She starts to tear up. “I’m so, so sorry.”

When she’s met with stunned silence, Eve quietly starts to cry.

His voice cracks as he begins to speak. “After everything she’s done? After everything you’ve done to her? You’re able to sit here across the table and tell me- what- you’re in love with her?

“I’m so sorry.” It’s all she has to say, there’s nothing else left.

“Eve, I- you disgust me. That you could ever let something so horrible touch you. 

Eve’s sadness is cut with a slice of anger, her blood starting to boil.

“She’s the most exciting thing to ever happen to me.” 

“And you’re too blind to see that you will die from this.”

“She won’t. She- I know she won’t try that again.”

Niko starts to get up from the table, “She is going to use you. Fuck you until she gets bored, and then throw you away like it’s nothing, and you will have nothing. Because right now, you are pushing the last stable thing you had in your life out. Get the fuck out of my house.” 

Now it’s Eve’s turn to be stunned, “Niko, please, I didn’t want it to end like this between us. I don’t want you to hate me.” 

Niko releases some of his anger in a sigh, “I don’t hate you, Eve. I just have no idea who you are anymore.” 

He turns to go upstairs, and retreats to what was once their bedroom. He closes the door softly, and Eve hears him crawl into bed.

Even though he told her to leave the house, Eve has nowhere else to go. She decides to sleep on the couch and set her alarm for early in the morning to head back to London.

When she rises the next morning, still dark outside, she leaves a note for Niko.  _ I don’t deserve your forgiveness. I can never say sorry enough. I hope you live a beautiful life full of love. Love, Eve _

-

When she gets back to her flat in London, tired and heartbroken, she can automatically feel her presence. The smell of her wafting through the air. 

She immediately heads for her bedroom and finds her, Villanelle. Sitting there. Holding the plastic heard, she looks up, “Did you enjoy this?” she asks, holding up the toy.

Eve stands there, stoic. She wants to see what game Villanelle is playing before she says anything. 

“Did you have fun in Poland? With Niko? Is he here?”

Eve lets out a sharp breath. “Don’t talk about him.” 

She puts the plastic heart down on the bedside table. “Okay. Change subjects. I liked the way you kissed me."

“I didn’t mean to.” Eve shifts uncomfortably under Villanelle’s intense gaze.

“Did you like it, though?”

Eve knows she’ll be officially crossing a line here and she will no longer be able to return when she quietly whispers. “Yes.” 

Villanelle considers the answer, mulls it over. Then says, “Did you fuck Niko?”

The question throws Eve off.

“Oh, fuck you, Villanelle,” Eve says, exasperated. 

“I’m not mad if you did,” she starts to slowly get off the bed, saunter towards Eve, “I like the thought of him telling you he loves you after he fucks you, and before you finish yourself off to the thought of me.” 

Eve blushes a deep crimson, basically a confirmation that this has happened in the past, and VIllanelle breaks into a smug smile.

“We don’t . . . We haven’t … me and Niko. We are finished now. He’s moved on. He’s happier without me.” 

Villanelle has now made her way close up to Eve, they are arms length from each other. She takes a strand of Eve’s hair, pushes it behind her ear, looking mezmorized, “Good,” she whispers. 

She continues on, “Your life would be so much easier without me,” and is now cupping Eve’s face, “But you would be So. Fucking. Bored. Wouldn’t you?” 

Villanelle leans in, a breath away from touching Eve’s lips. 

“Kiss me.” Eve says. 

“You do it. I like when you initiate-”

The statement is left unfinished as Eve pulls her close, crashes their lips together, and they are definitely not in public now, not under the gaze of bus passengers, and neither one is in shock at the interaction. Their kiss is deep, passionate, desperate. 

Eve licks in Villanelle’s mouth, she groans, their hands moving in every direction, Eve is backing Villanelle into the bed. 

Eve is now lying on top of Villanelle, and the kiss breaks, and Villanelle is panting, “God, baby, did you touch yourself after? After the kiss?”

“Yes.” Eve responds. 

“Show me, please show me.”

Eve moves off Villanelle, unbuttons the front of her own jeans, reaches a hand inside and finds herself slick. She only spends a moment there, as Villanelle stares unashamedly, and starts thrusting her hips slowly against Eve’s.

Eve takes out her hand, now wet, and brings it to Villanelle’s mouth. Villanelle takes them willingly, near tears at the first taste of Eve. 

“Please fuck me” Eve groans. 

“Okay,” Villanelle gives Eve back her fingers, and starts to make a slow descent down Eve’s body. 

She properly pulls Eve’s pants off all the way, and Eve kicks them off her legs, and strokes the top of Villanelle’s hair, guiding her head to between her thighs.

She kisses Eve’s inner thighs, then slides her face right to Eve’s center, still covered with plain white cotton underwear. Villanelle takes a slow, open mouthed kiss against the center of the underwear, feeling the want there, feeling how swollen she is. 

Villanelle moans and Eve bucks into her. 

Villanelle lifts her head, “How long have you wanted this?”

“For so long. For so long now I’ve been wanting this.”

That’s enough for Villanelle as she groans and slides Eve’s underwear off. She can smell Eve, and her mouth waters. 

“You are so wet for me.” She parts Eve open, and Eve spreads herself willingly. 

Eve feels two fingers slide in, easily, and she grabs fist fulls of Villanelle’s hair. Villanelle runs her tongue flat against Eve’s clit and she cries out. 

Villanelle lifts her head, lips wet, fingers still inside. 

“Tell me you want me.”

“I want you. So much, baby.” Eve’s hips buck against her mouth, encouraging her on. 

Villanelle moans, goes back to work, fingering her and fucking her with her tongue. 

When Eve comes in Villanelle’s mouth, it’s pure relief. Relief that she’s finally being touched like this. Finally knowing this side of Villanelle.

Villanelle comes up to place kisses on Eve’s mouth. Eve greets her tongue, enjoying the taste of herself. 

They kiss, slow, obscenely, tongues exploring and sucking, greedy and needy. They break away to breathe.

“I need you to fuck me.” There is no demand in Villanelle’s voice, just want. 

“Yes.”

Villanelle guides Eve’s hands into her panties, kisses her, encouragingly, and Eve feels the wetness there, letting it slide between her fingers. 

She explores, Villanelle is patient. She rubs, Villanelle moans. After long, torturous minutes with fingers, Villanelle comes, her cheeks redden, a bead of sweat at her brow, and Eve swears she’s never seen something quite so exquisite. 

They continue to touch each other, and explore each other’s bodies. It’s well into the darkness of the night that the two finally lie side by side, both breathless from their last orgasm. 

Villanelle can tell Eve is anxious. 

“Relax, we’re just making each other feel good. Don’t we both deserve that? Finally?”

Eve turns towards her, “You’re not scared? After everything we’ve done to each other? Everything we could do to each other? Doesn’t that worry you?”

Villanelle sighs, traces a finger over Eve’s cheek, “All I know is that I am here. Touching you. That’s enough for me right now.”

She leans back and gives Eve another kiss, and Eve succumbs, because for right now, in this moment covered by darkness, it’s enough for Eve, too. 


End file.
